


Morning Exercises

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Morning Exercise, PWP, Power Bottom, Smut, Starker, getting filled, getting fit, tumblr anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: This is an anon ask from Tumblr but I don´t know if the anon wanted me to talk about the prompt she/he sent so I turned into a oneshot. I add the anon ask:"A well endowed Peter working out at the compound gym and Tony riding him while Peter lifts weights if Peter stops Tony stops. Peter reaches the count of 200 he's cum four times and Tony twice Peter then fucks Tony while running on the treadmill"Dear Anon, if you are reading this forgive me since English is not my first language and sometimes my reading comprehension is bad but I always want to write a little bit of Starker :3





	Morning Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anon ask from Tumblr but I don´t know if the anon wanted me to talk about the prompt she/he sent so I turned into a oneshot. I add the anon ask:
> 
> "A well endowed Peter working out at the compound gym and Tony riding him while Peter lifts weights if Peter stops Tony stops. Peter reaches the count of 200 he's cum four times and Tony twice Peter then fucks Tony while running on the treadmill"
> 
> Dear Anon, if you are reading this forgive me since English is not my first language and sometimes my reading comprehension is bad but I always want to write a little bit of Starker :3

Peter just woke up early that day and run as fast as he could, because he wanted to be the first one to use the facilities of the private gym Tony has built for him as a (weird and expensive) birthday present. He didn´t want to waste time because he had plans for the day and he wanted to finish early. He was only wearing a tight mini short and was shirtless. He laid on the inclined bench press and closed his eyes in order to concentrate and he started doing his lifts in absolute silence. Then he shivered when he listened to that deep voice close to him. His arms trembled while holding the metallic bar above his head.

“What are you doing, sunshine?”

“Uh, I was trying to do my morning exercise and…”

Peter just stopped when he felt an extra weight on his body rubbing against his pelvis. He opened his eyes to watch that morning vision on top of him. Tony´s naked body was something irresistible.

“Wh-what are you doing, Mr. Stark?”

“Me? Nothing. I just want to help you count. I came prepared to work out with you”.

“Uhm, I don´t think this is a good idea. I mean, we can get hurt and…”

“Zip it. Just continue please. Keep on doing your stuff while I´m doing mine, Pete”.

“But, Mr. Stark…”

“Do you mind if I remove these before you continue? Easy with the weight”.

Peter was suddenly in heat and unable to oppose to that order. He just lifted his hips to help the old man to remove his shorts. The soft skin was soon exposed to that hard boner close to his. Tony´s well worked out body made Peter moan. Tony straddled on Peter´s body and the boy shook when he felt a firm hand spreading the pre-cum dropping from his own glans.

“I really want to sit on… yeah… Yes, I wanna sit here, babe”.

Peter clenched the cold bar of the weight when he felt his own cock going inside the warm tight hole of the billionaire.

“I don´t think this is a good place to…Fuck!”

“Hey, Peter: you go, I go. You stop, I stop, so please, let´s help each other. This is my morning exercise and I wanna be filled, I mean, fit”.

Peter tried to remember the number he was counting before Tony sat on his cock. He restarted his exercise and lifted not only the weight he had on his hands but also his pelvis trying to make his lover feel good. The moans coming from Tony´s mouth just motivated him to go harder but slow. He tried to keep the pace but then, when he got to 50 he clenched the metal bar. He moaned when he felt his cum filling Tony´s hole and then he shuddered when he felt some warm liquid splattered on his torso.

“That was good, Peter! Do you mind going to one-hundred faster, please?”

Peter tried to catch his breath while Tony just looked a little bit blushed. He continued trying to lift the bar and Tony´s body at the same time. He could feel his cock going rock hard again and then, when counting the other 50 repetitions, he had to stop. Tony´s body just stopped moving and Peter couldn’t avoid whimpering when he orgasmed a second time. His forehead was wet and his arms couldn´t hold the bar firmly. Tony´s chocked breath forced him to stop for a second, but this time Peter didn’t feel any cum on his stomach.

“Tony… I mean, Mr. Stark…”

“Yes, angel?”

“Would you… Would you mind if we just… take a moment? I don´t feel so good…”.

“But why? It felt so marvelous and your condition is amazing! Please, fifty more. I know you can do it. I´m gonna stay here cheering you up. Show me you can resist it as me, hun”.

Peter looked into the dark eyes of his lover. He only saw lust and desire. The arc reactor scar was sweaty as well as the whole body of his ex-mentor and that was such a turn-on for Peter.

“Okay… here we go… One”.

A thrust.

“Two”.

A second thrust.

“Three”.

Tony was riding that thick cock with a big smile on his face.

“Four”.

A deep move that made the old man to sigh deeply in delight and that satisfied expression continued as the boy was counting.

“Twenty-five”.

More happiness on Tony´s face.

“Forty-eight”.

Tony just pressed Peter´s chest. It was so close.

“Fif…”

Peter lifted his hips to make sure that last slow thrust hit on Tony´s sensitive point. The pleasure was unbearable that third time he came. His hair was damn soaked but he couldn’t release himself from both weights. At least maybe from one of them, but the other started to feel heavier and because of his expression, was wanting more.

“Oh God! Peter…”

The young man was feeling more than exhausted.

“I think it´s enough and…”

“Don´t you dare to stop now, got it? Go for the last fifty and you´re done. Don´t be lazy”.

Peter stopped. His arms were shaking as well as his legs. He couldn’t understand how Tony was able to take it like a champion while he, with all of his super-strength started to feel really tired. Tony just bent over to lick the sweat on the young man´s face. Peter felt that wet tongue licking him all over his face and then, when he felt it teasing his lips, he just surrendered. Tony kissed him so passionately and Peter corresponded to that kiss. It was nasty and tasted salty. Sweat and saliva, what a combination. 

“Just the last fifty, baby. Make me cum again”.

The warm breath next to his mouth made Peter nod. 

“Okay, but I´m not sure if I can handle it”.

“Yes, you can. Come on, baby”.

Peter started again. He wanted to lift both weights at same time, but his strength was decreasing. Even when he was younger than his lover, he didn´t know why Tony resisted so well (and better than him) in moments like these. Peter closed his eyes and went slower than at the beginning. His thrusts were deeper and slower, it was a real torture since he felt how Tony´s body was squeezing his cock. Peter stopped so did Tony.

“What is it?”, asked Tony heavily breathing.

“I need some rest… just one minute, please…”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. You continue”.

“But I´m tired!”

“Come on! Just thirty more!”

Peter opened his eyes. Tony´s face was the vivid image of frustration and hunger. He knew the billionaire wasn’t going to give up easily and he tried his best to start again. 

“Thirty? You sure?”

“Yes…”

“Okay, count it louder, Tony”.

The man started counting in loud voice while Peter restarted his exercise. At the beginning it was hard to keep the pace but listening to that deep voice going more and more while counting anxious just made him feel good.

“Thirty-one… Thirty-two…”

“Don´t lie, Tony. We were in forty-something…”

“Twenty-one…”

“Tony… please!”

“Thirty-nine…”

Peter just ignored the fact Tony was lying. He knew the last fifty repetitions were done but he kept going until he came a fourth time. He let his arms went down slowly putting the bar on his place. Tony continued riding him until he came. 

“Nice work, Pete!”

Peter just looked at him confused. He was panting. 

“Thanks… Would you mind to…?”

Tony moved and stood up smiling so satisfied. Peter felt he was covered in sweat and unable to move. All he wanted was going to the showers and take a nap. He never made anything like that before. He sat slowly while breathing heavily. Tony was still hard.

“I´m going to the showers, Mr. Stark. See you later”.

“See you for dinner”.

Peter stood up feeling his legs were trembling. He walked slowly until he left the room and Tony there, just starting to jerk himself off. Peter was worried about the excessive libido the old man possessed but he liked it, he loved to know that Tony was such an insatiable lover.

**

Tony was listening to his favorite music while running on the treadmill. The music was loud so he couldn´t listen to any other noise. In the morning he got what we wanted and when he had finished his routine, he would go into Peter´s room to riding him again. He loved to feel that huge large cock inside him, but he wanted to work out on his own before that. He was just wearing a pair of shorts. He took of his shirt because he hated the sensation of soaked clothes while exercising. He slowed down the speed on the treadmill to make his heart calm. He was about to stop when he was violent pressed against the treadmill bar.

“Hey!”

“Payback time!”

Tony tried to move but that slim body against his was really strong. He felt Peter´s hand pulling his shorts down and then holding his cock firmly.

“Don´t worry, Mr. Stark. I have some lub but I don´t think you need it. You must be ready. You always are”.

Tony knew it was useless to fight against Peter´s strong moves. He just held on the treadmill´s grips and took a deep breath when he felt Peter´s hands touching his butt, starting to separate his cheeks looking for that tight hole. A pair of cold wet fingers slipped into his ass and he moaned. He was dying for it.

“Mr. Stark, please don´t stop running. I didn´t stop lifting in the morning”.

“Oh, God. I´ve created a monster, right?”

Peter smiled.

“No. I wanna help you to stay filled, or was it fit?”

Tony sighed. Trying to run or even to walk while started to be fingered was way difficult. He didn´t want to imagine how would it be to attempt that while being fucked “merciless”, just the way he loved it. Tony smiled satisfied when he felt his hole was being filled with that cock he loved the most.


End file.
